


那个男人是海王

by Lizzy_Eee



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Eee/pseuds/Lizzy_Eee
Summary: 是车是车是车
Relationships: 李赫宰/李东海
Kudos: 16





	1. 上

那个男人是海王

纨绔子弟赫×花花公子海

01.  
凌晨一点，对李赫宰来说，夜生活才刚刚开始。

嘈杂的酒吧里，疯狂跳舞的男女，安静的调酒师，台上的驻唱和DJ在炒热氛围，男男女女聚在一起，享受夜晚的狂欢。

可今天李赫宰只觉得吵闹。

原因只有一个，没有找到合适的男伴。

这里是S市最大的gay吧，环境很不错，安保也很好，进来的男人多数都是来找目标的，而女人们，只是图这里喝酒很安全。

李赫宰的性向在朋友圈里不是秘密，但是没有朋友会给他塞人。

李赫宰对男伴的选择极其挑剔，长得不好看的，不要；身材不好的，不要；太过女气的，不要；太过狂野粗糙的，不要。

在李赫宰拒绝了第四个上前搭讪的男人之后，金钟云看不下去了。

“你特么孤独终老一辈子吧，就这要求皇帝选妃都没你严格。”金钟云吐槽到，“又不是要结婚，谁特么提这么多要求，嫌东嫌西你就不要来这样的地方。”

其实李赫宰之前有一个陪着喝酒的男伴，是酒吧里的一个男公关。样貌还算过得去，身材也合格，谈吐也讨李赫宰欢心，可惜，辞职追爱去了。

“其实要求不重要，只是这些人，实在是没办法吸引我的注意。”李赫宰拿起桌上的洋酒倒了一杯，仰头灌了下去。

金钟云玩着手机，继续吐槽：“你当你霸道总裁啊，你顶天也就一纨绔子弟，就算念出霸道总裁的专属台词，你也只是一个花花公子而已。”

“什么台词？”李赫宰皱眉问道。

金钟云微微一笑，摆出邪魅的表情，“男人，你成功的引起了我的注意。”

“呕~”李赫宰抖了一下，摸了摸手臂，“别恶心我了，鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。”

“你自个儿在这儿喝酒吧，我要去蹦迪了。”金钟云起身，脱下豹纹外套，只穿着黑色的无袖上衣，露出好看流畅的手臂线条。李赫宰看着金钟云这副模样，嫌弃地咦了一声，金钟云作势要踢他，却被服务生打断。

“先生，这是那位先生替您点的酒。”服务生端来一杯鸡尾酒，放在李赫宰面前。

李赫宰还没开口说话，金钟云就笑了起来：“是长岛冰茶哦~”

满带暗示的酒放在桌上，李赫宰挑了挑眉，对上金钟云调侃的笑容。

李赫宰顺着服务生指的方向看去，一个男人坐在吧台前，白色的丝绸衬衫解开两颗扣子，露出饱满的胸肌，袖子挽起，手臂线条非常好看。

更绝的，是那张惊为天人的脸。

眼睛清澈带着笑意，带着不问世事的天真感，高挺的鼻子，薄唇微微勾起，扬起一个完美诱人的弧度，吧台的灯光打在那人的脸上，光影勾勒出脸部的轮廓，鼻子和睫毛的阴影打在脸上，略显锋利，却又因为那人勾起的唇角变得柔和。

见李赫宰看过来，那人指了指桌上的酒，举起酒杯抿了一口，看着李赫宰挑了挑眉。

“怎么样李总，这位引起你的注意没？”金钟云拍拍李赫宰的肩，凑在李赫宰耳边说。

李东海看着金钟云和李赫宰略显亲密的动作，微微蹙眉，那个穿无袖的男人怎么这么不识趣？

李赫宰看见李东海皱起的眉，笑了起来。

“他是我的了。”

金钟云打量了一下李东海，开口说：“看样子是个1……”

“就是钢管我都会给他掰弯了。”李赫宰端起自己的洋酒喝了一口。

对于那个企图勾引他的男人，他势在必得。

02.  
李赫宰看着桌上的长岛冰茶，鬼使神差的端起酒杯喝了一口。

李赫宰酒量很好，一杯长岛冰茶不在话下。但是帮他点这杯酒的人，又是抱着什么目的呢？

李赫宰笑了，端起酒杯朝着李东海走去。

“给我点长岛冰茶，自己喝水果宾治，说不过去吧。”李赫宰坐在李东海身旁的空位，看着李东海手里颜色鲜艳的鸡尾酒，抬起自己手上的酒在李东海面前晃了晃，说到，“喝一杯？”

“我不太会喝酒，你别灌我。”李东海眨了眨眼，“我喝醉了你会很累的。”

李赫宰眯起眼睛，心里在思考这个人说的话到底有几分可信度。

半晌，李赫宰开口问道：“为什么送我酒？”

李东海和李赫宰碰了碰杯，笑着说：“看你觉得面熟。”

“难道不应该是看我长得帅吗？”李赫宰挑挑眉，“帅哥和帅哥惺惺相惜。”

“然后情不自禁滚到一起吗？”李东海接话，深邃的眼眸带着挑逗。

“你很直接。”李赫宰笑着说，“长得帅身材好还直接的我还是第一次见。”

“那你很荣幸，见到了我这样的大帅哥，还喝了帅哥送的酒。”李东海的手抚上李赫宰的肩，轻拍了两下，“我一般不会送别人酒，你是第一个。”

“我的荣幸。”李赫宰微微低头，凑到李东海耳边低声诱惑到，“如果有幸能见到帅哥床榻上的模样，我想我会更荣幸。”

李东海挑了挑眉，仔仔细细的看了看李赫宰，像是在打量一件精美的艺术品。

李赫宰怎么看都不是零，李东海看人一向很准。其实李东海也不是零，但是为什么要去勾搭李赫宰呢？李东海的眼神滑到李赫宰的肩颈处，看着李赫宰线条完美的侧脸和锋利的下颚线，心里蠢蠢欲动。

李赫宰像毒药，李东海看第一眼，脑海里就想着和他在床上翻云覆雨的模样。

“你是零？不然两个猛1一起磨枪吗？”李东海开玩笑说到，“要不你为爱做零吧，我觉得你挺喜欢我的。”

“不不不亲爱的。”李赫宰搂住李东海的腰身，“你这个身段，不做零都是暴殄天物。”

“相信我，和我做一次，我保证你这辈子都不会想做1。”李赫宰凑在李东海的耳边低声说，热气喷洒在李东海的耳朵上，李东海觉得有些痒。

“如果我不满意呢？”李东海问。李赫宰一听，就知道李东海这是答应了他的要求。

李东海确实对李赫宰的提议动心了。以前也有人提过要他做零，却被他果断拒绝。

但是李赫宰这个男人该死的有魅力，李东海看着他，想扒光李赫宰衣服和他滚在一起的心越来越强烈。

只要能和他上床，做1做0都没有关系。

李赫宰意味深长的笑了笑：“任你处置。”

03.  
李东海坐上了李赫宰的车，回到了李赫宰的家。

李东海打量了一下四周，没想到李赫宰这么一个外貌冷酷的男人，家里却很温馨。李东海盯着李赫宰家里的小帐篷出神，嘴角微微勾起一抹笑容，转头开始参观李赫宰的家。

想起自己那个样板房一样的家，李东海开始要考虑要不要重新装修一下。

闻到咖啡的香气，李东海看了一眼料理台，李赫宰正在磨咖啡。

“你喜欢咖啡？”

“不，我觉得你应该会喜欢咖啡。”李赫宰回答到。

李东海轻轻一笑，他确实喜欢咖啡，非常非常喜欢。

“但是现在喝咖啡好像不太合适吧。”李东海勾住李赫宰的领带，“现在不应该来点酒吗？”

“我家都是烈酒，你酒量不好，我不喜欢和喝醉的人做。”李赫宰将做好的咖啡递给李东海，“喝点咖啡清醒一下，一会儿才会感受更深刻啊……”

李赫宰的语气慵懒低沉，带着不可言说的诱惑，李东海接过咖啡，喝了一口，一把扯过李赫宰的领带，吻上李赫宰的唇。

苦涩的咖啡被李东海送进李赫宰的嘴里，李赫宰没有放过李东海，舌头勾住李东海的舌头吮吸。

李东海觉得他有点不清醒了，揪着领带的缠上李赫宰的脖子，热情地回应李赫宰的吻。

喘气的间隙，李东海脸颊泛红，低声问道：“你是不是在咖啡里下药了？”

为什么，我现在忍不住想献身于你？明明我是个1来着……

李赫宰低笑一声，“我需要下药吗？”

“倒是你，你知不知道你的眼睛有多迷人？”

李赫宰盯着李东海的眼睛，手抚上李东海泛红的脸蛋，“我看到你这双眼睛，我就想，要是被我操哭，一定会特别特别美。”

说罢，狠狠地吻住李东海的唇，把李东海抱到了料理台上，吻得难舍难分。

李东海手摸到李赫宰的后腰，扯着李赫宰衣服下摆往上拉，李赫宰顺从的抬起手，任由李东海脱掉他的衣服。衣服脱掉的瞬间，李赫宰搂住李东海的脖子，单手抱住李东海的腰，将李东海从料理台上抱起来。李东海一声惊呼，腿缠上李赫宰的腰，手死死地抱住李赫宰的脖子，李赫宰嗤笑一声，说：“不会让你掉下去的。”

李东海瞪了李赫宰一眼，带着情欲的眼神显然没有任何杀伤力，李赫宰亲了亲李东海的眼睛，笑着将李东海放到沙发上。

“不想在沙发。”李东海抱住李赫宰的脖子不放手，转头看向家里的帐篷，李赫宰顺着李东海的眼神看过去，伸出手捏了捏李东海的鼻子。

“帐篷会很挤，你会很不舒服的。”李赫宰说，“我们去房间好不好？”

“我都为你做零了，你连个地方都不让我选！”李东海吼完，在李赫宰的肩上狠狠地咬了一口，李赫宰倒吸一口冷气，抱着李东海往房间里走，一手搂住李东海的腰，一手托住李东海的屁股，李东海不安分地扭来扭去，李赫宰感觉下身要被李东海磨出火了，托住李东海屁股的手狠狠地打了一下。

“你打我！”

李赫宰挺了挺腰，李东海感觉自己的屁股被硬邦邦的东西戳了一下，脸蛋一红，埋在李赫宰的肩膀不抬头。

“打你是因为你不听话。”李赫宰低声说，“不听话的话，就要接受教育。”

“你这算哪门子教育啊臭流氓！”

“床上教育，也是教育。”李赫宰把李东海扔到床上，压着狠狠地亲吻。

李东海摸到了李赫宰的皮带，快速的解开抽出来，扔到了地上。

李赫宰拉住李东海往下摸的手，笑着说：“我都要脱完了，你还一件都没脱，不公平吧。”

李东海一听，想脱掉自己的手，却被李赫宰拉住：“不用你动手，我来给你脱。”

说完，李赫宰俯下身，用牙齿一颗一颗的咬开李东海的衬衣纽扣。

衬衣的纽扣并不好解，李赫宰才咬开第三颗，额头上就冒出细密的汗珠，作为奖励，李赫宰是不是的舔舐一下李东海白皙的胸，逗得李东海时不时呻吟一声。被衬衣包裹的胸肌渐渐展现在李赫宰的眼前。

扣子解到最后两颗，李东海感觉到李赫宰的呼吸喷洒在他的小腹上，血液涌上大脑，呼吸突然沉重起来。

李赫宰感觉到了李东海的变化，坏心眼的放慢了速度，鼻息洒在李东海的小腹，舌头时不时碰到李东海的腹肌，在李东海快要一脚踹过来的时候，李赫宰解开了最后一颗扣子，脱掉了李东海的衬衣。

李赫宰没有忙着去脱李东海的裤子，坏笑着捏了捏李东海的胸肌，俯下身在李东海耳边说：“好软啊。”

“你才特么好软！”李东海红着脸说，“男人不能说好软你不懂吗？”

“确实。”李赫宰应了一句，拉着李东海的手放到自己火热又坚硬的下身处，李东海隔着布料都能感觉到李赫宰的火热，“喜欢吗？”

“我自己有…”李东海咽了口口水，隔着裤子都能感觉到的尺寸，一会他会疼死吧。

李赫宰坏笑着伸手摸了摸李东海下身鼓起的布料，说：“也就这个程度。”

“太大了……会不会疼啊……”李东海虽然生气，但是想到这么大的东西进入自己的身体，心里还是有点害怕。

“宝贝，不会疼的。”李赫宰看着李东海闪躲的眼神，轻轻地吻了吻李东海的眼睛，“不要害怕，我会很温柔的。”

看着李赫宰温柔的眼神，李东海魔怔的点了点头，李赫宰得到了李东海的肯定，立马脱下了李东海的裤子。

李东海见自己的裤子被脱掉，也快速的脱下了李赫宰的裤子，扔到床下。

李赫宰从床头柜摸出一瓶润滑剂和几个安全套，李东海看着熟悉的东西，想到这些东西即将用在他身上，脸红的像一只煮熟的虾子，连带着脖子都开始红了起来。

李赫宰只是轻轻一笑，隔着内裤揉捏着李东海的性器，李东海一声娇喘，李赫宰变本加厉地将手伸进内裤，握住了李东海的性器，有些粗糙的手掌摩挲着柱身，大拇指抵住铃口轻轻摩挲着，龟头前端已经开始冒出透明的液体。

李东海也不示弱地隔着内裤抚摸李赫宰的性器，李赫宰已经忍不住想要狠狠地操弄眼前这个男人了，他放开李东海的性器，手直接伸向后穴处，按压了几下。

“嗯……”李东海轻哼一声，双腿紧闭，夹住了李赫宰的手，李赫宰动了动手指，戳着李东海的后穴，李东海瞪了李赫宰一眼。

情事里的眼神往往都带着诱惑。李赫宰呼吸凝重起来，打开润滑液倒了一手，一手扯下李东海的内裤，粗暴的将润滑液抹在李东海的后穴处。

李赫宰猛然伸进一根手指，直直戳到前列腺处，李东海惊呼一声，突如其来的快感让李东海开始不满足于目前的情况。李赫宰见李东海放松的差不多了，又伸进一根手指，接着第三根，第四根，当四根手指能完全进出李东海的后穴时，李赫宰脱下了自己的内裤，将安全套塞到李东海的手上。

李东海翻身，撕开安全套的包装准备给李赫宰套上，李赫宰拦住了李东海。

“怎么了？”

“用嘴。”

李东海闻言，挑了挑眉，含住安全套，套在李赫宰的龟头上。李东海看着眼前硕大的性器，喉结滚动两下，张开嘴，含住龟头，缓缓地向下移动，李赫宰抚摸着李东海的头顶，另一只手捏住李东海的乳头轻轻揉捏，不一会，乳头就红的像一颗小樱桃。

李东海给李赫宰套好了安全套，抬起头看着李赫宰。李赫宰俯下身在李东海的脸上亲了一口，将李东海压在身下，性器抵住李东海的后穴，缓缓地碾压进去。

“宝贝做的真好，我来奖励你好不好？”李赫宰喘着粗气，在李东海耳边说到。

想着李东海是第一次，李赫宰的动作都温柔了很多，但李赫宰的尺寸远远不止四根手指，李东海还是感到一些不适，哼哼了两下，后穴紧紧地咬住李赫宰的下身。

李赫宰被绞得有些难受，手轻轻的摩挲着李东海的乳头，说：“宝贝，放松。”

“你太大了，难受。”李东海哼哼道。

等到李东海的后穴稍微放松了一些，李赫宰开始慢慢的抽插起来，火热的性器在甬道里碾压移动，时不时压过前列腺，让李东海舒服的直哼哼。李东海扭动着腰配合着李赫宰的动作，欲望上头的他已经开始不满足了。

“快点……狠狠操我……”李东海呻吟着说道。

李赫宰举起李东海的双腿放在肩上，后穴完全暴露在他的眼前，李赫宰看着自己的性器在李东海体内不断抽插，听着李东海一声又一声的娇喘，加大了动作的幅度，狠狠地撞击李东海的后穴，发出肉体撞击的啪啪声。性器直直的戳到前列腺，火热的柱体狠狠的碾压着敏感点，李东海的性器前端不断冒出液体，李东海伸手握住自己的性器撸动两下，就被李赫宰扯开。

“嗯……哈……快点……”李东海手紧紧地揪着床单，眼角的泪花让李赫宰越来越兴奋，像是突然想到了什么，李赫宰猛然抽出自己的性器。

性器抽离的瞬间，李东海睁大了双眼，拉住李赫宰的手，娇声说：“我要~”

李赫宰看着李东海一张一合的后穴，用性器抵住穴口，俯下身在李东海耳边低声说：“想要的话，就要回答我问题。”

说完，李赫宰一挺腰，性器整根没入，李东海爽得大叫一声。李赫宰看着李东海泛红的眼角，迟迟不动作，李东海开始不满的扭动，示意李赫宰动起来。

“从现在开始，你回答一次，我动一下。”

李东海的神志被情欲淹没，胡乱的点了点头，李赫宰满意的又一挺身，戳到了李东海的敏感点。

“你叫什么？”李赫宰问着，开始缓缓地抽动。

“李东海。”

得到了回答，李赫宰奖励性的抽插了几下，手握住李东海的性器摩挲。

“多大年纪？”

“28.”

“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”李东海迷迷糊糊的回答道。九浅一深带来的快感让他没空思考这么多。李赫宰眼神暗了暗，继续问到。

“是喜欢我这个人，还是喜欢我的肉棒？”

“都喜欢，快点~”

“李东海，记住了，我叫李赫宰，现在在操你的人叫李赫宰。”李赫宰狠狠地撞击着，李东海的屁股已经红了一片，房间里回荡着肉体的撞击声和两人的呻吟。

“嗯……李……赫宰~”李东海没意识的叫着李赫宰的名字，却让李赫宰越加的兴奋。

“叫我的名字。”

“李赫宰~”

李赫宰眼睛都红了，不断地挺腰在甬道里抽插，每一次都碾过李东海的前列腺，李东海被刺激得流出眼泪，李赫宰看着李东海眼角边的泪珠，说到：“我就说你被操哭的样子很美。”

李东海带着哭腔，眼里不断地冒出眼泪，滑落在床单上，“赫宰~轻一点~”

“继续叫我的名字。”李赫宰放慢了速度，手掌轻轻抚摸着被撞红的肌肤。

“赫宰，李赫宰……”李东海感觉自己像是被扔在云端，李东海睁大眼看着李赫宰发红的眼睛和泛红的眼角，伸出手紧紧抱住李赫宰的腰，咬住了李赫宰的锁骨。

“李东海！”李赫宰半抱着李东海，不停地向最深处冲去，李东海发出细碎的呻吟，在李赫宰脖子上留下一个深红的吻痕。

“我喜欢，李赫宰~”

李赫宰愣了一秒，抽插的速度越来越快。李东海已经说不出话了，嘴里不断地发出呻吟，李赫宰发狠的撞击着李东海，一个挺身，乳白色的液体喷洒在李赫宰的腹肌上，随着李东海的射精，李赫宰猛地撞击两下，撞击到了最深处，滚烫的液体满满当当的灌满了安全套。

“李东海，我也喜欢你。”

李东海翻身正对着李赫宰，吻住李赫宰的唇，李赫宰勾出李东海的舌头吮吸着，不知不觉，李东海骑在了李赫宰的身上。

“李赫宰，再来一次吧。”


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帐篷车

中

01.  
一觉睡到大中午，李赫宰缓缓睁开眼，侧头看着身边还在熟睡的李东海。

李东海露出的肌肤上布满吻痕，彰显着昨夜他们有多疯狂。

李赫宰安静的看着李东海的面容，没想到这样一张天使的面容之下，会是一个这么放荡的灵魂。

李赫宰伸出手捏了捏李东海的脸蛋，低声说：“李东海，太阳晒屁股啦。”

李东海烦躁的打开他的手，翻了个身，背对着李赫宰，李赫宰贴上去环住李东海的腰身，抚摸着光滑的腰间肌肤，“既然不想起床，那我们来做运动吧。”

说罢，李赫宰挺了挺腰，半硬的性器顶了顶李东海的屁股。李东海立马睁开眼，翻身坐直，“嘶……”

“怎么了？”李赫宰见李东海扶住了腰，手搭上去轻轻按摩李东海的腰部，“腰疼？”

“你是不是有病，我都说不要了你还干，你打桩机转世吗？你是不是发情了？你懂不懂怜香惜玉？”李东海一拳捶在李赫宰的胸口上，“我第一次做零，你懂不懂什么叫温柔，第一次你就不能少来几次？”

“但是你不是很爽吗？”李赫宰笑着说，“昨晚不是你把我压床上自己动的吗，让我快点的也是你呀，怎么翻脸不认账了呢？”

“爽是很爽……”李东海自知理亏，小声嘟囔一句，腰间和屁股的疼痛让李东海上火，又提高音量，瞪着漂亮的眼睛吼到，“但是你就不能轻点！我现在腰疼屁股疼，哪儿哪儿都疼，你说怎么办！”

“是你说要我快点，要我狠狠操你的……”李赫宰圈住李东海，咬住了李东海的耳垂，低声说，“要不你这几天住我家，我照顾你？”

“照顾照顾的照顾到床上去了是吗？”李东海一记眼刀飞过去，李赫宰还是笑眯眯的看着李东海，手依旧给李东海按摩着腰间。

“我说过的吧，你这个身段不做零都可惜了，是不是很爽。”

“滚，老子以后不做零了，腰疼。”李东海想抬脚踹李赫宰，但是一抬脚就扯到大腿根部的肌肉，疼的李东海立马放下腿，不敢造次，看着李赫宰嬉皮笑脸的模样，气不打一处来，开始骂道，“李赫宰你个精虫上脑的臭男人，以后别想上老子的床，给老子滚！”

李赫宰憋着笑，翻身下床，赤裸着站在床边看着李东海，李东海扯过旁边散落的衣服砸到李赫宰身上：“穿件衣服吧，大中午的也不怕有人偷窥你。”

“谁会偷窥我，你吗？”李赫宰也不穿内裤，直接套上李东海扔过来的裤子，穿上后觉得特别紧，低头一看，李赫宰笑了，“李东海，你裤子有点紧啊。”

“李赫宰你个狗东西！你竟然不穿内裤就穿我的裤子！！！”李东海将手边能扔的东西全部砸在李赫宰身上，脸蛋通红。

李赫宰也不躲，任由那些东西砸在身上，李赫宰捡起落在地上的衣服枕头，扔到床边，说：“累了一晚上，你不饿吗？”

“被你气饱了。”李东海翻了个白眼，又倒回床上，呆呆地看着天花板上的灯。李赫宰从衣柜里拿出干净的衣物放在李东海手边，“洗漱完换好衣服出来吃早餐。”

“哦。”李东海应了一声，看着李赫宰走出房间。

李东海躺在床上出神，望着地上散落一地的衣物，和垃圾桶里的好几个安全套，李东海翻了个白眼。

爽是真的爽，疼也是真的疼。

但是身上一身清爽，应该是李赫宰给他清理过了，除了疼以外没有任何不舒服。李东海抱着被子笑了起来。正准备翻身下床时，看到床头柜的手机，猛然想起今天他还约了人。

李东海给手机开机，现在已经是下午两点，已经过去了两个小时。

消息一条一条的弹出来，李东海捂住了脸倒在了床上。

完了，翻车了。

02.  
李赫宰洗漱完，做好了早餐，李东海依旧没有从房间里出来。

李赫宰走进房间一看，李东海呆呆的坐在床上，手里捏着衣服，一动不动。

“怎么了？”李赫宰走过去，坐在床边问到。

李东海把衣服扔在李赫宰头上，“我没力气。”

李赫宰不好意思的笑了笑，说：“我给你穿。”

李赫宰就像摆弄布娃娃一样，小心翼翼地给李东海套上衣服，李东海也任由他摆弄。李赫宰拿着一条干净的内裤，问李东海：“你自己穿还是我给你穿？”

“你脱我衣服的时候也没见你问我。”李东海有气无力的说，“又不是没见过，你搞快点，我饿了。”

李赫宰给李东海套上内裤和裤子，又抱着李东海去洗漱。

“我想次牛油果……”李东海坐在洗漱台上刷着牙，含糊不清地说。

“没有牛油果。”李赫宰摸了摸李东海的头发，“一会儿给你买。”

“我现在就想吃。”

“小祖宗，我现在去买成吗？”李赫宰无奈地说。

李东海笑着点点头：“把我抱出去你再去买。”

李赫宰认命地把小祖宗抱到客厅的沙发，把做好的饭菜给李东海端到茶几，打开了电视，“我一会儿就回来，记得吃饭。”

“好。”李东海看着李赫宰的背影，开心的挥挥手。

等到李赫宰关上门，李东海立马站起来，走到房间拿了自己的手机和钥匙，看着搭在椅子上的衣服，李东海迟疑了一下，没有拿走。

李东海走到门口换鞋准备溜之大吉，这时，李东海的电话响了起来。

“honey，说好的一起吃午饭，你爽约了哟。”

“对不起，我有急事，忘记了。”李东海温柔的说，“不知道我不在，你有没有好好的吃饭？”

“有，我很听话的，你现在忙完了吗？”

“我六点来接你吧。”李东海看了下时间，思考了一会儿，说。

“好，我等你。”

李东海挂了电话，离开了李赫宰的家。

03.  
李东海回到家，换下了死身上的衣服，看了看自己脖子上的吻痕，还有锁骨上的咬痕，李东海揉了揉太阳穴，大骂道：“李赫宰你个狗东西，老子现在怎么出去见人！”

此时李赫宰正在结账，盯着购物车里的一大袋牛油果发呆。

他有病吧，李东海又不是在这儿常住，买这么多牛油果等它烂掉吗？

李赫宰纠结了一会儿，还是没有将牛油果放回去。

“吃不了就送给云哥吧，反正他不挑。”李赫宰在收银台前碎碎念，提着一大袋牛油果和拉面回家了。

李东海站在衣帽间，思考着怎么遮住李赫宰留下的痕迹。

围巾？太热了。

衬衫？妈的挡不住脖子啊！

高领T恤？李东海抖了抖手里的高领T恤，勉强的套在身上。

还好，遮住了，丑就丑点吧，李东海看了看镜子里的自己，转身回到客厅坐着休息。

李赫宰拎着一大袋东西回到家，打开家门的那一刻，李赫宰错愕的看着空无一人的客厅和门口的拖鞋，提着袋子走到客厅，桌上的饭菜动都没有动过，咖啡已经变凉了。李赫宰突然觉得自己像个笑话，拿起咖啡杯下面压着的纸条。

【李赫宰先生，我有急事先走了，谢谢你的“热情”款待哟。  
其实我很想在帐篷里试一次，可惜啊  
下次再见吧，拜拜！】

李赫宰将一袋子东西扔在沙发上，自己也倒在了沙发上。

李赫宰看着塑料袋里那些绿油油的果子，自嘲道：“不就是一夜情，还对他百依百顺，李赫宰你疯了吧。”

挣扎了一会儿，李赫宰提着塑料袋去了厨房，将自己买的拉面拿出来放好，剩下的牛油果打算给金钟云送过去。

看着一大袋牛油果，李赫宰犹豫了一下，拿出一盒放进冰箱。

“或许，下次他想吃呢？”李赫宰喃喃自语，又拿出一盒牛油果塞进冰箱。快速关上冰箱门。提着牛油果去了金钟云家。

金钟云家，李赫宰苦着脸坐在金钟云对面。

“他怎么可以提裤子就跑呢？我就不值得他多看两眼？”李赫宰喝了一口草莓牛奶，说，“留下张纸条就走了，什么急事能让他忍着疼立马走人啊！！！”

金钟云淡定地喝着咖啡，看着对面欲哭无泪的李赫宰，说：“你长点心吧，别被人骗了。”

“什么意思？”李赫宰一惊，问金钟云，“怎么，你去打探他消息了？”

“对啊，你知道你被谁拐走了吗？”金钟云眯起眼睛，严肃地说，“S市炮王李东海，只有他不想要的，没有他得不到的人，你碰上海王了。”

金钟云看着李赫宰逐渐变黑的脸色，大笑出声：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈李赫宰你也有今天！”

“你的意思是，我特么上了一个海王？”李赫宰原本很不开心，但他突然想起，李东海是被他上的那一个，阴郁的心情顿时烟消云散，手指点着桌子，认真的说，“一个海王，为爱做零？这说明什么，这说明老子是真爱啊！”

金钟云瞪大了眼，惊叹李赫宰神奇的脑回路，“还能这样想我是真的没想到啊。”

“那可不，海王为爱做零，是我赚了。”

“你赚个屁，说不定提了裤子又去见哪个香香软软的小受了。”金钟云吐槽到，“你长点心吧，我看你挺喜欢他的。”

“我不是我没有别瞎说。”

李赫宰刚说完，金钟云一脸我就知道的表情，看着李赫宰，不想说话。

“主要是，他长得太好看了……”

“不好看人家也当不了S市炮王啊。”金钟云慢悠悠的说，“听哥的话，海王什么的，咱们离远点，你玩不过人家。”

“哥，迟了，你昨天就应该拦住我的。”李赫宰摇摇头说，“我真看上他了。”

“非他不可？”

“非他不可。”

“老子也不知道造了什么孽有你这个臭弟弟。”金钟云抬脚踹了李赫宰一下，“你看上谁不好，你看上李东海，李东海什么人你不知道，炮王啊，他上过的人比你牵过小手的都多，你吃多了你要看上他……”

“但是他只被我上过……”

“他说你就信啊，我说你是个傻子你怎么就不信呢？”

“如果真不是那我不也太亏了？做了一晚上免费按摩棒不说，他说想吃牛油果我还出去买了，结果一回家人就跑了……”李赫宰看着金钟云逐渐拉下来的脸，抬手捂住了嘴。

金钟云拿起一个牛油果砸在李赫宰身上，“老子还说你长大了知道照顾哥哥了，我特么才是个傻子，带着你的牛油果给我有多远滚多远！”

“那你看我不是第一时间就想到你了吗，这是弟弟珍贵的爱啊啊啊别砸！”李赫宰堪堪接住金钟云砸过来的牛油果，却不想被另一个牛油果砸中脑袋。

“滚，我要去店里了，别来烦我。”金钟云烦躁的挠了挠头。

李赫宰哦了一声，转身要走，金钟云看了一眼，纠结了一下，叫住了李赫宰。

“怎么？”李赫宰转头，问。

“那个……”金钟云犹豫了一下，“做爱的时候记得戴套，安全措施要做好。”

“知道了金爷爷。”李赫宰调笑道。

金钟云一个暴起，冲着李赫宰大吼：“老子这不是怕你惹出一身病，嫌唠叨就滚！”

04.  
自从遇到了李赫宰，李东海觉得自己以前勾搭的小宝贝都没有了以前的滋味。

李东海盯着对面切牛排的男人，不知不觉的开始和李赫宰对比。

眼睛没有李赫宰大，肩没有李赫宰宽，隔着衣服都看得出没有腹肌。李东海撑着脑袋，看着那人的肩颈处出神。

两个多星期了，李东海再也没有碰过其他人，每次想要做爱的时候都想起李赫宰，眼前的男人，一点都不想碰。

仔细数数，李东海的海里什么类型的没有，但是李赫宰太特别了。

到底是哪里特别呢？李东海想不通，只是长得好看，器大活好，这样的人他的海里也不是没有，但他就是提不起兴趣。

李赫宰的下颚线锋利得能刺进李东海的心脏，看着那人不够立体的侧脸，李东海叹了口气。

“怎么了？”陆天听到李东海的叹气声，抬头问。

李东海摇摇头，“没什么，就是想叹气。”

“海哥~”陆天将手放在李东海的手上，在李东海的手背上转圈圈，“我们很久没有做过了……”

“我最近很忙，没那心思。”李东海漫不经心的回答。

“可是……”

“陆天，没想到会在这里见到你。”李赫宰笑着走过来，对陆天打招呼。

“李少，好久不见。”陆天对着李赫宰笑了笑，说，“最近过得好吗？”

李东海听到李赫宰的声音，突然紧张起来，低下头切牛排，手有些颤抖。

“你辞职之后没人陪我喝酒了。”李赫宰耸耸肩，“怎么样，追爱追到了吗？”

陆天看了看李东海，抬起头对李赫宰说，“算是追到了吧，他有些不好意思。”

陆天拉了一下李东海的手，对李东海说：“海哥，这是李少。”

“追到了？”李东海抬头对着陆天挑了挑眉，看向李赫宰，“李赫宰，好久不见。”

两个星期前从他家逃走的人突然出现在眼前，不仅如此，他还和自己以前的男伴一起吃饭，还是男伴辞职追爱的对象？！

“海海，逃跑可不是一个好习惯。”李赫宰笑着对李东海说，而后看向陆天，陆天像是察觉到了什么，脸色变得有些难看。

李赫宰拉开陆天放在李东海手背上的手，问李东海：“你和他在一起了？”

李东海摇了摇头，陆天的脸色瞬间变黑，李赫宰笑了，对着陆天说，“对不起，可能你要追爱失败了。”

“李少，这不太好吧。”陆天咬着牙，说。

李赫宰一屁股坐在李东海旁边，李东海往里挪了挪，给李赫宰让出个位置，李赫宰拿起刀叉给李东海切牛排。

“李少，海哥是1。”陆天红着眼看着李东海，想让李东海说句话，李东海却装作看不见，乖乖接受李赫宰投喂的牛排。

“对你们来说，他是1。”李赫宰摸了摸李东海的头，李东海瞪了李赫宰一眼，手捏住李赫宰腰间的肉转了个圈，疼的李赫宰倒吸一口冷气，稳住声音继续说，“对我来说，他是我的宝贝，在上在下无所谓，我就喜欢他这个人。”

“真的？”李东海听到在上在下无所谓的时候，眼睛发光，拉着李赫宰的袖子开心的问。

李赫宰没有搭理李东海，看着对面的陆天，说：“他想要的你给不了，但是我可以。”

“海哥，如果我哪里做的不好，你可以说，没必要找李赫宰来气我。”陆天揉了揉眉心，对着李东海说，“这些事我们可以单独解决。”

“怎么单独解决？”李东海推开李赫宰喂到他嘴边的牛排，说，“我们需要解决什么吗，只是吃个饭而已，我们可没有在一起。”

“再说了，我是什么人，你们不都知道吗？”李东海撑着脑袋，笑着说，“陆天，说追到我的时候，你问过我的意见吗？”

“海哥，我不是那个意思……”

“我管你什么意思，我们俩就到这里吧，这顿饭吃完不要见面了。”李东海冷眼看着慌张的陆天，说，“反正和我在一起，也就是让你在圈子里更有面子，不是吗？”

“对不起。”

“既然说开了，那我就带人走了。”李赫宰握住李东海的手起身，对陆天说，“陆天，什么话该说，什么话不该说，你都懂的吧。”

陆天红着眼点了点头，李赫宰挥了挥手说：“再见。”

05.  
李东海低着头被李赫宰拉着坐上了李赫宰的车。

一路上，李赫宰冷着脸一声不吭，李东海小心翼翼的观察着李赫宰的脸色，不敢出声。

今天的李赫宰，异常的暴躁。

被拽进李赫宰的家，李东海刚被推进门，就被李赫宰按在墙上深吻。

“唔……”李东海紧闭嘴唇，却被李赫宰强硬的撬开，舌头伸进李东海的口腔，勾住李东海的舌头交缠在一起。

李东海有些喘不过气，用力推开了李赫宰。

“李赫宰你发什么疯！”

话音刚落，李东海就被李赫宰拦腰抱起，大步走向客厅。李东海被李赫宰扔在沙发上，按在沙发上狠狠地亲吻，直到李东海没有力气抵抗李赫宰，李赫宰才放过李东海。

李赫宰手抚摸着李东海通红的脸，眼里打转的泪水让李赫宰的情欲冉冉升起。

“李赫宰，我的嘴唇好像被你磕破了。”李东海的声音已经染上哭腔，说，“你就不能温柔一点吗？”

“李东海，我很生气。”李赫宰伸手捂住李东海的眼睛，嗓音有些沙哑，说，“从你离开我家的那天，我就一直在找你，但是我找不到你，甚至连你的联系方式都没有。”

“我没想过找到你的时候，你会和我曾经的陪酒一起吃饭，更没有想过，他竟然变相说你是他的男朋友。”李赫宰强忍住想要打人的冲动，声音都在颤抖，“你到底给过多少人承诺？是不是连第一次做零是为了这种话，都是假的？”

“我没有……”

“你说，我该怎么惩罚你？”李赫宰埋在李东海的肩窝处，说，“惩罚你一声不吭逃走，惩罚你让我苦苦找了两个星期，你说，我该怎么惩罚你？”

“李赫宰……”李东海伸手抱住李赫宰的腰身，轻轻地说，“我想你了。”

一句我想你了能有多大的杀伤力？

李赫宰突然觉得，只要李东海不离开他，一切好像都可以接受了。

李赫宰因为怒气紧绷的神经突然放松，眼眶变得有些湿润，这两个星期的憋屈好像都无所谓了。

不管李东海是不是海王，不管李东海身边会有多少人，只要他在他身边，就可以了。

“李东海，你就是看准我吃这一套。”李赫宰仰起头，忍住流泪的冲动，而后低下头亲了亲李东海的脸颊，“你知道只要你说想我我就不会生气了。”

“但是我真的很想你。”李东海扯开李赫宰放在他眼睛前的手，看着李赫宰微红的眼眶，手抚上李赫宰的眼角，说，“我想你这句话，是真心的。”

“我想你的眼睛，想你的鼻子，想你的嘴唇，想你的下颚线。”李东海说着，手跟着滑动到李赫宰的下颚线，“想你的喉结，想你的胸肌，想你的腹肌。”

“还有呢？”李赫宰感受到李东海缓缓滑向小腹的手，低声问。

李东海勾起一抹坏笑，手滑到李赫宰的下身，捏了捏，说：“还有，哥哥的大肉棒。”

“你特么就是欠操！”李赫宰瞬间被点燃，半硬的性器因为李东海的刺激变得越来越大，李东海感受着李赫宰的变化，笑的合不拢嘴。李赫宰一掌拍向李东海的屁股，李东海像是突然想起了什么，抱着李赫宰的腰翻身压住李赫宰，骑坐在李赫宰的身上。

“李赫宰，你听好了。”李东海扯住李赫宰的衣领，认真地说，“我，只为你做过零，现在是，以后也是，只有你能把我压在身下，你听清楚了吗？”

“海海……”李赫宰勾住李东海的脖子，嘴唇轻轻地碰了碰李东海的嘴唇，抱着李东海起身，李东海抱住李赫宰的脖子，问：“去哪里？”

“满足你的愿望。”李赫宰看向帐篷，说，“某个李先生说，很想在帐篷里试一次，别说试一次，就是十次二十次我都满足你。”

李东海本来笑得很开心，听到十次二十次的时候夹紧了李赫宰的腰，说，“要不了这么多，我说停就停！”

“全凭海海做主。”李赫宰嘴上应和着，心里打起了小算盘。

李赫宰轻轻地把李东海放在帐篷里，帐篷里已经垫上了柔软的毯子，狭小的空间让两人紧紧贴在一起，两人在亲吻的间隙，伸出手脱掉了对方的衣服。李赫宰叼住李东海的乳尖轻轻研磨，另一只手在李东海的大腿根打转。

李东海的性器挺立，被李赫宰一手握住，坏心眼的捏了捏，李东海惊叫一声，一巴掌拍在李赫宰的肩上。李赫宰笑着，埋头含住了李东海的龟头，伸出舌头舔了舔。

“赫宰~”李东海想去推开李赫宰，但是却被李赫宰按住了双手，只能接受李赫宰的服务。

李赫宰还没吞吐几下，李东海就缴械投降，射了李赫宰一嘴，李赫宰擦了擦嘴角乳白色的液体，打趣到，“你做1的时候也这么快？”

“你才快！对男人不能随便说快！”李东海看着李赫宰的喉结动了动，想到李赫宰吞下去的是他的精液，脸烧得通红，“太喜欢你了才忍不住的嘛。”

李赫宰笑了，亲了亲李东海的腹肌，拿起帐篷边缘的润滑液正准备倒在手上，却被李东海拦住，李赫宰还没来得及问，就见李东海含住了他的性器。

李东海尽力吞吐着李赫宰的柱身，舌尖时不时逗弄一下龟头，李赫宰捏紧了拳头，强忍住射精的冲动。性器在温暖湿润的口腔进进出出，李东海时不时用力吮吸一下，都能引起李赫宰低沉的呻吟。不一会儿，李东海吐出李赫宰的性器，揉了揉发酸的脸，说：“你也太大了。”

“上面不行，下面可以。”李赫宰挤了一手润滑液，让李东海翘起屁股，将润滑液涂抹在李东海的后穴处，伸进手指给李东海扩张，润滑液顺着李东海的后穴滑到大腿根部，李赫宰的手指在后穴里不停地搅动，发出暧昧的水声，李赫宰见扩张的差不多了，低头亲了亲李东海的臀尖。

“你快点！”李东海扭了扭腰，娇声说。

李赫宰拿出安全套，塞到了李东海手里。李东海翻身撕开安全套的包装，叼住安全套放在李赫宰的龟头上，快速的用嘴给李赫宰戴上了安全套。

“宝宝你越来越熟练了……”李赫宰举起李东海的双腿放在肩上，抵住李东海的后穴，“想要吗？”

“想……你快点~”

“想要你就得说出来，知道了吗海海？”李赫宰的性器在后穴划圈圈，就是不肯进入，李东海羞红了脸，娇声说，“赫宰，我要~”

听到李东海的话，李赫宰一挺身，进入了李东海的后穴，温暖的甬道包裹住李赫宰的柱身，李赫宰舒服的长叹一声，开始缓缓地动起来。

李东海不满足于这样程度的抽插，自己开始扭动腰身，却因为动作太大撞到了帐篷，李赫宰立马稳住被撞的晃动的帐篷，按住李东海的肩不让他乱动。

“宝宝别乱动，想要你就告诉我。”李赫宰用力撞击了两下，朝着李东海的前列腺碾过去，李东海舒服的仰起头，手紧紧地揪住毯子，不听发出呻吟。

“就这样……嗯……”

“舒服吗宝宝？”

“舒服……别停……”

李赫宰满意的笑了笑，附身含住了李东海的乳头，舌尖挑逗着乳尖，李东海叫的更大声了，“赫宰~喜欢~”

“喜欢吗？”李赫宰叼住李东海的乳头，用牙齿轻轻研磨，“这样喜不喜欢？”

“唔……很…喜欢……”李东海按住抱着李赫宰的头，不让李赫宰离开，李赫宰狠狠地撞击了一下李东海的后穴，李东海惊叫一声，咬住李赫宰的耳朵。

敏感的耳垂被李东海含住，李赫宰的理智有些绷不住了，只想狠狠地操身下的人。李赫宰脑海里又想起上一次李东海眼里含着泪光，看着他楚楚可怜的样子。

真特么诱人。

李赫宰想着，抽插的速度越来越快，李东海放开了李赫宰的耳垂，毯子被李东海蹂躏得不成样子，帐篷因为李赫宰的动作开始晃动，李东海看着晃动的帐篷，感觉他和李赫宰像是在海上漂泊的船上做爱。

“啊……嗯……”李东海被操的说不出话，看着李赫宰沾染上情欲的眼神，对李赫宰伸出手，断断续续地说，“要……抱……”

李赫宰闻言，俯下身抱住李东海，亲吻了一下李东海的耳朵，在李东海的侧颈处留下一个个鲜红的吻痕。

李东海埋在李赫宰的肩窝，一口咬住李赫宰的肩膀，嘴里发出细碎的呻吟。

李东海感觉自己要被贯穿了，又粗又长的性器在体内进出，炙热的温度让李东海整个小腹都烧了起来，李东海的性器前端开始冒出乳白色的液体，在李东海即将释放的时候，李赫宰抽出了自己的性器，快感戛然而止，李东海睁开了眼睛。

李赫宰抱着李东海翻了个身，让李东海坐在他的身上。看着李东海责怪的眼神，李赫宰也不恼，抬起李东海的屁股，说：“想要就自己动，这是你的惩罚。”

“小气！”李东海瞪了李赫宰一眼，扶住李赫宰的性器缓缓往下坐，性器整根没入后穴时，李东海发出一声呻吟。李赫宰一手抱着头，一手在李东海胸前游走，李东海仰起头不断地扭动身体，让火热的性器不断碾过自己的敏感点，李赫宰护着李东海不让李东海撞上帐篷，看着放荡的李东海，李赫宰开始挺腰迎合李东海的动作。

“要到了，赫宰~要来了……啊……”随着一声尖叫，乳白色的精液喷洒而出，射在李赫宰的胸口上，李赫宰按住李东海的腰，狠狠地冲击着，射了出来。

李东海靠在李赫宰的肩上喘气，李赫宰的性器从李东海的后穴滑出，李东海伸手，扯下安全套，扔到帐篷外。

李赫宰轻抚李东海的后背，李东海稍微休息了一会，撑着李赫宰的肩，看向李赫宰胸口处的乳白色液体，伸出舌头舔舐。手也握住李赫宰性器开始撸动。李赫宰的手指也不安分的伸向李东海的后穴处抽插着，李东海撑起身子，亲了亲李赫宰的鼻尖，说：“再来一次。”

李赫宰摸到安全套，递给李东海，李东海没有撕开安全套，反而将安全套扔出帐篷外，扶着李赫宰的性器一屁股坐下去。

“这次，想要哥哥射在里面。”

帐篷里又开始发出黏腻的呻吟……


	3. 下

海王

01.  
李东海醒来的时候，李赫宰没有在房间。

果然，一和李赫宰在一起他的腰就别想好过，李东海忍着腰疼翻了个身，身上很清爽，看来李赫宰又给他清理过了。

李东海呆呆的趴在床上，清了清嗓子，大喊一句：“李赫宰！”

迟迟没有得到回应，李东海扯着嗓子，大吼一句：“李赫宰我腰疼！”

没有得到回应，李东海翻身下床，从李赫宰的衣柜里随手拿了一套衣服穿上，鞋也不穿，光着脚走出房间。

“李赫宰！”李东海走到客厅，看着空荡荡的房子，李东海心里突然升起一抹不安。

李赫宰不会睡完就跑了吧！李东海突然体会到了李赫宰的感受，那天他跑了之后，李赫宰的心情，他好像全明白了。

李东海倒在沙发上，拿起沙发上的靠枕捂住脸。

“李赫宰！睡完就跑你不是男人！”李东海闷声说到，“李赫宰你有本事别回来！”

“我错了，我上次不该一声不吭就跑的，你快点回来啊啊啊！”李东海趴在沙发上，本来想打电话给李赫宰，却发现他没有李赫宰的联系方式。

“算了，反正这是他家他又不会不回来了。”李东海起身，走向冰箱，打算看看有没有什么吃的。拉开冰箱门，映入眼帘的就是两盒绿油油的牛油果。

李东海愣住了，没想到他随口说的一句话，李赫宰竟然记住了，还在家里的冰箱放上了牛油果，甚至是人跑了的情况下？！

“或许是他爱吃呢？”李东海说着，拿起牛油果，心情复杂。

李赫宰当时是怎么想的呢？李赫宰是不是觉得他还会回来，所以在家里放上了牛油果？

身边的人来来去去，换了又换，李东海从不缺人，无缝衔接都是常态。

从来没有谁能让他心心念念这么久，也没有谁让他见第一面就想和他上床，不会有谁在他和别人相处时，下意识的和他进行对比，更不会有人，在一夜情对象提了一句想吃牛油果之后立马出去买。

“栽了呀李东海。”李东海喃喃自语到，“不仅献身还把心都交出去了，出息啊。”

李东海又回到沙发趴着，李赫宰还没有回家，李东海越想越烦躁，把靠枕当成李赫宰，一拳打了下去，“李赫宰你个臭男人再不回家我就跑啦！”

“你敢！”李赫宰一打开家门就听见李东海的怒吼，听到李东海要跑，站在门口瞪着眼睛，大吼一句。

李东海愣愣的看着门口的李赫宰，李赫宰将手中的塑料袋扔在料理台上，大步走向李东海。

“想跑？”李赫宰眯起眼睛，面色不善。

李东海从沙发上站起来，用力一跃，扑倒了李赫宰的怀里，双腿紧紧夹着李赫宰的腰，搂着李赫宰的脖子，靠在李赫宰的肩上不说话。

李赫宰下意识的接住跳过来的李东海，手紧紧搂着李东海的腰不让他掉下去，见李东海不说话，李赫宰语调轻柔，问：“怎么了？不舒服？”

“嗯。”李东海埋在李赫宰的肩窝，闷闷的应了一句。

“哪里不舒服？”听到李东海的回答，李赫宰摸了摸李东海的后颈，温柔的问，“是不是腰疼了？”

“心里不舒服。”李东海抬起头，看着李赫宰的脸，说，“李赫宰，我以后都不跑了好不好？”

“嗯？”李赫宰被李东海突然的问话弄得有点懵。

李东海看着李赫宰的眼睛，手捧着李赫宰的脸，认真的说：“醒来的时候你不在身边，家里也没人，我以为你不要我了。”

“我想了一下，我好像不能没有你，我不跑了，你也别离开我好不好？”李东海认真的说完，看着李赫宰，等待着李赫宰的回答。

李赫宰突然笑了，“海王大人要浪子回头了？”

“李赫宰！我很认真的！”

“其实啊，昨天你说想我的时候，我就想通了。”李赫宰抱着李东海坐到沙发上，“就算我只是你养的鱼，也无所谓了，就算我是你海里的鱼，也是最凶的大白鲨，其他的小菜鸡算个屁，你说对吧？”

“只有我有本事上你，他们被你上的没资格和我说话。”李赫宰笑着说，“要是你想安稳下来，只有我一个，我当然很开心，但是如果你还要做海王，只要你想，我这里你还可以随时回来，我不会逃走，我会在这里等你。”

“虽然你前面不说人话，但是最后两句我真的好感动。”李东海眼眶已经湿润了，泪光闪闪的看着李赫宰，说，“我不做海王了，我做你的男朋友好不好？”

“我醒来看不到你，我真的好害怕你不要我了，我想给你打电话，发现我连你的电话都没有，那天你也是这种心情吧，赫宰我错了，我那天不该跑的。”李东海抱着李赫宰的脖子埋在李赫宰的肩窝，声音已经染上了哭腔，李赫宰感觉肩膀有些湿润，轻轻地给李东海顺着背。

“从来没有人记得我喜欢吃牛油果，就算我每次和他们出去吃饭说我爱吃牛油果，他们都没有一个记住的，我那天就是随便扯了个理由支你出门我好跑，没想到你还记得。”

“那你这个海王做的也太失败了……”李赫宰嘟囔一句。

“他们……他们就是馋我身子，馋我器大活好，馋我长得好看……”

李赫宰憋着笑，稳住声音温柔的问：“海海别哭啦，运动一晚上了不饿吗？”

“饿~”李东海吸了吸鼻子，点了点头，说。

“男朋友去给你做饭好不好？”

“好~”

“那你要放开我我才能给你做呀。”李赫宰扯了扯李东海的手，没能扯下来。

“不要，我想抱着你嘛~”李东海收紧了手紧紧抱住李赫宰的脖子，李赫宰无奈的摇摇头，抱着李东海去了料理台。

李赫宰看着身前的大型人形挂件，无奈地说：“宝宝，你这样我没办法做饭呀。”

李东海嘟着嘴从李赫宰身上跳下来，绕到李赫宰背后，伸手环抱住李赫宰的腰，“这样可以了吧？”

李赫宰笑出了声，“海海你太可爱了。”

“在你面前才可爱的……”李东海靠着李赫宰的背，说，“我在其他人面前可是猛男！”

“是是是，你那大膀子谁看了不说一声猛男？”李赫宰从塑料袋里拿出拉面和速食炒年糕，拿出一盒新鲜的牛油果对李东海说，“我今天不是故意不在的哦，我怕你起来饿了，给你买你爱吃的牛油果去了。”

李赫宰的解释，让李东海鼻头一酸，头抵在李赫宰的背上，李东海眨了眨眼睛，一滴泪水滴落在地上，李东海带着鼻音，轻声说：“我觉得我老了，不就是买个牛油果我竟然想哭。”

“那不是老了，那是你爱我。”李赫宰切开牛油果，取出牛油果的核，切片摆在盘子里，说，“我也爱你。”

“你个油嘴滑舌的臭男人。”李东海掐了一下李赫宰腰间的肉，害羞地说，“我超爱你。”

吃完饭，李东海倒在李赫宰怀里，突然想起一件事。

“你手机给我。”李东海对李赫宰伸出手，说。

李赫宰从沙发上拿过手机，递给李东海。李东海接过手机，按了一通，递给李赫宰，李赫宰一看，李东海留下了自己的电话，备注是海哥。

“海哥？”李赫宰捏了捏李东海的脸蛋，“不太合适，我给你换一个。”

“换成什么？”

“海海老婆。”

“呕~”李东海无语，“你咋不换成李太太呢？”

“好主意。”李赫宰点点头，拿起手机开始打字。

“你敢换这辈子都别想上我的床！”李东海一脚踹在李赫宰小腿上，大吼道。

李赫宰晃了晃手机，“无所谓，反正我已经上过了。”

看着李太太三个大字，李东海羞红了脸，吼到：“李赫宰！”

“叫老公干嘛？”

“我没你这个老公！”

“宝贝乖~老公在呢~”

“滚！”

02.  
正式确定关系还不到一个星期，李赫宰就快被气死了。

李赫宰站在李东海工作室的门口，看着眼睛都哭肿了的人，忍着脾气说：“有事就说，李东海很忙，没时间管你，有事跟我说。”

“你管不着，我要和海哥说。”

“李东海在工作，就算他不工作你也没机会和他说。”李赫宰拦住想要闯进工作室的人，说，“你看清楚了，我，李东海的正牌男朋友，以后有事和我说，别去烦他。”

“放屁！你有什么资格做海哥男朋友，你给我让开！”罗杰想推开李赫宰，却怎么也推不动，只能站在原地冲李赫宰大喊。

“那你说说，海哥喜欢什么样的，我去整个容？”李赫宰勾起唇角，讽刺到。

罗杰打量了一下李赫宰，说，“海哥喜欢我这种娇小的，你就算了吧？”

“就你这小身板能满足他？”李赫宰嗤笑一声，“你太看得起自己了。”

“赫宰你在干嘛呀！”李东海的声音从里面传出来，李赫宰回头正想回答，罗杰一把推开李赫宰闯了进去。

李东海坐在工作台前伸了个懒腰，见李赫宰迟迟没有回来，问了一句。

没想到出现在自己眼前的，会是之前的小情人。

“额……”李东海看着后面进来的李赫宰，一脸无辜，“赫宰……”

“海哥，我想你了。”罗杰想去拉李东海的手，被李东海站起身躲开。

李赫宰绷着脸看着李东海走过来，扭过头去不看李东海。

“赫宰~不要生气嘛~”李东海抱着李赫宰的手臂晃了晃，“我和他都是好久好久之前的事了。”

“海哥你在说什么呢……”罗杰尴尬地站在原地，听到李东海的话，不可置信的开口说。

李东海转头，一脸冷漠，“我们不是在半年前就断了吗？我记得是你自己要走的，现在回来打扰我的生活，您有事儿吗？”

“海哥……”罗杰的眼泪滑下来，楚楚可怜的看着李东海，说，“我是迫不得已……”

“迫不得已离开那就滚远点啊。”李东海提高了音量，“你还真以为老子多喜欢你是吧。”

“可是你明明说过很爱我的。”罗杰哭着说。

李赫宰一听，心里的怒火又熊熊燃烧起来，侧头看了一眼李东海，李东海抱歉的笑了笑，对罗杰说：“说说而已，你还当真了，蠢货。”

“李东海！”

“你吼什么吼！”李赫宰把李东海挡在身后，看着罗杰，“他不是你能吼的人。”

“你就这么沉得住气？”罗杰红着眼对李赫宰说，“你身后的人都不知道睡过多少人，你就一点都不在乎？”

“在乎，所以我想弄死你。”李赫宰沉着脸说，“不止你，他睡过的人我都想弄死。”

罗杰被吓得不敢说话，李东海拉了拉李赫宰的衣袖，李赫宰继续说：“我不是什么好惹的人，不要再来招惹李东海，有多远滚多远，懂吗？”

“要是有下一次，我可不敢保证我会做什么。”

李赫宰看着罗杰灰溜溜的离开，转头看着李东海。

“大白鲨，你好帅哦~”李东海嬉笑着扑到李赫宰的怀里，被李赫宰推开。

李东海跌坐在椅子上，可怜兮兮的抬头看着李赫宰，眼里满是委屈。李赫宰深吸一口气，躲开李东海的眼睛，问，“你的海里到底有多少鱼？”

“不知道，我只知道我海里有一只超级帅的大白鲨。”李东海撑着脑袋笑着说。

李赫宰瞪了李东海一眼，“认真回答！”

“我真不知道。”李东海掰着手指数了数，“都是随便玩的谁记得那么多嘛。”

“我俩才在一起六天，就有三个人来找你。”李赫宰伸出手戳了戳李东海的脑袋，“你可真行啊你，你就不怕精尽人亡吗！”

“我就是和他们吃吃饭聊聊天。”李东海无奈地说，“我是海王不是炮王。”

“S市炮王的称号我可没忘。”李赫宰黑着脸说，“别以为你不说我就不知道。”

“哎呀哎呀，那都是被我上的，上我的不是只有你一个嘛。”李东海起身抱着李赫宰的腰，撒娇到，“而且我承认过的男朋友只有你一个哦。”

“真的？”李赫宰挑了挑眉，不怎么相信。

“你不相信我，呜呜呜我男人不相信我了。”李东海立马耷拉下嘴角，说，“完了我男人不信任我了。”

李东海一口一个我男人，倒是让李赫宰心里舒服了。李赫宰伸出手，说：“手机交出来。”

“查手机吗？”李东海笑嘻嘻的摸出手机，递给李赫宰，“随便你查。”

“不查手机。”李赫宰接过手机，点开通讯录，“我删号码。”

“好的好的，随便你删，其他什么你也删一下，删干净再还给我。”李东海靠在李赫宰怀里，闻着李赫宰身上的香水味，是他最喜欢的香水，李东海埋在李赫宰胸前用力吸了两口气，满意地笑了。

李赫宰倒也没有全部删掉，只是之前来闹过的被李赫宰全部拉黑了。

李赫宰看着李东海的手机界面，鬼使神差的点开了相册。

李赫宰愣住了。

相册里全是他。

做饭的他，睡着的他，健身的他，坐在工作室困得睁不开眼的他，还有第一次见面时酒吧里坐着喝酒的他。

好像从遇到他的那一刻开始，李东海的世界里只有他了。

社交平台的头像早就换成了两人的合照，朋友圈里全是他和他的合照。

“李东海，你真的是一个失败的海王。”李赫宰把手机还给李东海，抱着李东海，鼻尖酸涩。

李东海靠在李赫宰的肩膀上，说：“放屁，遇到你之前我可牛逼了。”

“那我是你人生的滑铁卢吗？”李赫宰轻声问。

李东海摇了摇头，回答到：“不，你是我人生的转折点。”

“我不知道未来会怎样，但你把我从海里捞出来，就要负全责。”李东海戳了戳李赫宰的胸口，“我的未来幸不幸福是好是坏，就交给你负责了。”

“我的荣幸。”

03.  
“云哥叫我们去喝酒，收拾一下走吧。”李赫宰从衣柜里翻出一套衣服，让李东海换上。

李东海接过衣服，问：“第一次遇见你的时候，你身边那个穿无袖的男人？”

“嗯，你得叫哥哥，他人很好的。”李赫宰说，“他会喜欢你的。”

“但是我不喜欢他。”李东嘟着嘴换好衣服，不情不愿的和李赫宰出门。

李赫宰给李东海系好安全带，看着李东海一脸不爽的表情，问：“为什么不喜欢？”

“明明知道我看上你了还要靠你那么近。”李东海侧头，说，“不喜欢。”

“看不出来你醋劲儿还挺大。”李赫宰刮了一下李东海的鼻子，笑着说，“你放心吧，云哥是直的。”

“他直不直和我吃他的醋有什么关系。”李东海撑着脑袋，侧头看着单手开车的李赫宰，“反正靠近你我就不舒服。”

“好好好，以后我告诉他离我远点行了吧。”李赫宰说。

“倒也不是让你……”李东海嘟囔一句，“算了随便你，反正人都是我的我怕什么。”

“你倒是心态好。”李赫宰笑着说，“你就不怕哪天突然来个旧情人威胁你的位置？”

“你有旧情人，我也有啊，我还不少呢。”李东海笑着拍了拍李赫宰的胸口，看着李赫宰拉下来的脸，开心的笑了。

金钟云一个人坐在酒吧里，撑着头看着舞池里的男女，叹了口气：“臭小子怎么还不来。”

“云哥，好久不见。”陆天端了一杯酒，和金钟云打了声招呼。

“陆天？”金钟云惊讶的看着陆天，“你不是辞职了吗？”

“我只是过来玩一下，放松放松。”在金钟云的示意下，陆天坐到了他的旁边，“云哥怎么一个人？”

金钟云和陆天碰杯，仰头喝了一口酒：“赫宰一会儿过来，你走了之后他都没怎么来过。”

陆天笑了笑，没有说话。

两人开始有一搭没一搭的聊着，聊的正开心，李赫宰来了。

“哥，来之前你可没告诉我这里有惊喜。”李赫宰看着陆天，对着金钟云说。

“这一波，算你的旧情人还是我的旧情人？”李东海看了一眼陆天，问李赫宰。

李赫宰想了一下，说：“算你的，我只和他喝过酒。”

“那我还只和他吃过饭呢。”李东海翻了个白眼，对李赫宰的回答非常不满。

“咱们回家再纠结这个问题啊。”

金钟云看着李赫宰牵着的李东海，询问到：“在一起了？”

“早就在一起了。”李赫宰搂着李东海的肩，说：“海海，叫云哥。”

“云哥好，以后请多指教。”李东海伸出手和金钟云握手，金钟云打量着李东海的脸，连连惊叹。

“我知道你好看，但是不知道你好看到这个程度了。”金钟云摸着下巴，说，“我好像知道为什么这么多人愿意当你的鱼了。”

“换你你也愿意。”李赫宰接话，“可惜你不是弯的。”

“我要是弯的我第一个抢你男人。”

“你要抢得走，海海只爱我一个。”

“其实云哥也很不错……”

“李东海你悠着点，回家做死你。”

“这种话就不用在我面前说了吧。”

三人聊得开心，陆天坐在一旁，很不是滋味，陆天站起身，对着金钟云说：“云哥，你们玩吧，我朋友也到了，玩的开心。”

“额，好的，你也玩的开心啊。”金钟云目送陆天离开，看着对面腻歪的两个人，叹了口气。

李赫宰见金钟云叹气，低声在李东海耳边说：“趁早溜，金爷爷要开始唠叨了。”

“李赫宰你处对象你竟然还瞒着我，有必要吗？我不是你哥吗？这几天叫你出来你都不出来，你好歹给我个正当理由，已读不回你真的太欠揍了！”

“你说你这么好看一个男朋友你藏着干什么？我看两眼又不会怎么样，你要好好谈恋爱可以我又不打算打扰你，至于这么防着我吗？”

“至于。”李赫宰严肃的点点头，“也不是打不打扰的问题，就是单纯的不想说。”

“我看你他妈就是欠揍。”金钟云起身给了李赫宰一拳。

李赫宰捂着胸口，“海海，疼，要亲亲才会好。”

“要秀恩爱给我滚回去秀恩爱，老子是找你来喝酒的不是看你秀恩爱的！”金钟云大手一挥，让李赫宰滚蛋，李赫宰嬉皮笑脸的看着金钟云，说了声谢谢，带着李东海回家了。

金钟云看着舞池里狂欢的人们，摇了摇头，转身离开。

04.  
“开始算账吧李赫宰。”李东海神色严肃，看着前方，李赫宰握着方向盘，疑惑地嗯了一声。

李东海淡淡地说：“陆天到底算你的还是算我的？”

“他就不能是自己的？”李赫宰问。

对哦，陆天和他们有什么关系。李东海不好意思的吐吐舌头，悄悄地扭头看着车窗外。

“我突然好嫉妒陆天。”李东海小声说，“他竟然和我们两个都有关系！”

“是你以前的陪酒对吧，感觉你还挺喜欢他的。”李东海啧啧两声，“他太赚了呀。”

“我还得谢谢他来着。”李赫宰一手握着方向盘，一手握住李东海的手，“如果不是他，我可能现在都还在找你，还好那天遇到的是他，还好他对面坐的人是你。”

李东海扣住李赫宰的手，笑着说：“这是缘分啊，缘妙不可言。”

“天色还早，我们去兜风吧。”李赫宰调头，向郊外开去，“我带你去看最美的夜景。”

一听看夜景，李东海就精神了。

看最美的夜景，做最狂野的事。

李东海心里在狂笑，脸上挂着温柔的笑和李赫宰十指相扣。

郊区没什么人，李赫宰一路奔驰，带着李东海来到山顶。

这里是S市最高的山，站在山顶，S市整个城区一览无余。李东海站在山顶处，牵着李赫宰的手，看着灯火通明的城区。

“东海，抬头。”

李东海抬起头，繁星就这样映入眼帘。

星光落入李东海的眼睛，李赫宰痴迷的看着李东海的眉眼，还好，他们是相爱的关系。

靠在车头安静地看了一会儿风景，李东海突然翻身，把李赫宰按在车身上，附身在李赫宰耳边轻声说：“赫宰，这么好的景色，不做都可惜了。”

“我们做吧。”李东海说完，直接解开了李赫宰的皮带，手伸进李赫宰的裤腰，握住了还没有觉醒的性器。

一切来的有些突然，李赫宰只感觉血液冲上大脑和下身，性器迅速勃起，变得坚硬又火热，李赫宰转头看了一下四周，低声说：“回车上。”

李东海跳到李赫宰身上，双腿紧紧夹住李赫宰的腰身，下身不停地扭动，磨蹭着李赫宰坚硬的性器。李赫宰打开车门，护着李东海的头坐进去。

今天李赫宰开的是一辆越野，后座很宽敞。李赫宰拉上车门，狠狠地拍了一下李东海的屁股，“别磨了，一会儿你受不了。”

李东海吻住李赫宰的唇，手解开李赫宰的领带，扔在一旁。两人忘我的亲吻着，李东海一边用下身磨着李赫宰滚烫的性器，一边握着李赫宰的手腕摸到一旁的领带，快速的绑住了李赫宰的手。

等李东海坐直身子，李赫宰才发现自己被绑住了。李赫宰无奈的笑了一声，尝试挣脱，但李东海绑得太死，李赫宰没能挣脱开。

“亲爱的，平时都是你来，今天换我来吧。”李东海勾起唇角，从包里拿出润滑液扔在座位上，李东海骑坐在李赫宰身上，隔着布料感受着李赫宰滚烫的性器，李东海已经迫不及待了，小手解开李赫宰的拉链，隔着内裤描绘着李赫宰性器的轮廓。

李赫宰挺了挺腰，性器顶了顶李东海的手心，“宝贝喜欢吗？”

“喜欢~”李东海甜甜的回答了一句，扯下了李赫宰的内裤，硕大的性器弹了出来，李东海伸手握住柱身，伸手戳了戳铃口。

李赫宰低沉的呻吟传到李东海的耳里，李东海笑了一下，手指摩挲着龟头，听着李赫宰性感的呻吟，自己的下身顶起一个小帐篷。李东海解开脱下裤子，扔到前座，李赫宰看着李东海挺立的性器，吹了声口哨。

“喜欢吗？”李东海用性器戳了戳李赫宰性器，问到。

“喜欢的要死，你就是连根头发我都喜欢得要命。”李赫宰亲了一下李东海的脸颊，用低沉又性感的声音诱惑着李东海，“给我吧宝宝。”

“不急，我们时间还很多。”李东海坐在李赫宰身前，性器抵住李赫宰的性器，小手直接握住了两人的性器，撸动起来。

李赫宰感觉到李东海的热度，两人的性器第一次这样紧密的贴合在一起，李东海的脸上染上情欲带来的潮红，李赫宰额头上的青筋说明他已经无法冷静。

如果不是李东海绑住了他的手，他早就狠狠地贯穿李东海的身体，操得李东海苦着求饶了。李赫宰盯着李东海的动作，以往做爱的场景在李赫宰脑海里闪过，李东海手不停地撸动着，低下头亲了一下李赫宰的龟头后，抬起头扬起一抹天真的笑容，对李赫宰说：“海海喜欢哥哥的大肉棒。”

“李东海！给我……”一句话刺激的李赫宰头脑发昏，双手用力挣脱着绑得死死的领带，李赫宰红着眼，嗓子里不停地发出呻吟。李东海满意的凑到李赫宰的侧颈，留下一个深红的吻痕，听着李赫宰的呻吟，一口咬住了李赫宰喉结，用牙齿轻轻地研磨着。

李赫宰仰起头，汗水从额头滑落，李东海的小手抚慰着两人的火热，李赫宰时不时挺身，示意李东海想要更多。

李东海哪里肯放过李赫宰，伸出舌头舔舐着李赫宰的喉结，慢慢的往上走，含住了李赫宰的耳垂。耳朵是李赫宰的敏感点，李东海感觉李赫宰身子一僵，呼吸声更加沉重。李东海轻轻地咬了咬李赫宰的耳垂，伸出舌头舔舐着李赫宰的耳廓。

“海海，给我吧，求你了。”说完，李赫宰挺了挺腰，看着李东海白皙的脖子，低下头狠狠地吮吸，留下一串吻痕。

“赫宰，想要吗？”李东海拿起润滑油，倒在自己手上，看着李赫宰点了点头，李东海沾满润滑液的手握住了李赫宰的阴茎，冰凉的润滑油刺激的李赫宰一哆嗦，只见李东海坐在他身上，背靠着前座，张开双腿，后穴完全暴露在他的眼前。

车内空间不是很大，李东海只能坐在李赫宰身上给自己扩张。双腿大张的他有些羞涩，看见李赫宰的喉结滚动了两下，李东海挤了一手润滑，向自己的后穴摸出。

“嗯……”李东海直接伸进两只手指，不停地搅动自己的后穴，李赫宰看着李东海的动作，感觉自己的下半身要爆炸了。

当后穴完全容纳下四只手指时，李东海抽离了手指，扶着李赫宰的性器直直坐下去。

性器一下抵到最深处，李赫宰和李东海同时发出一身舒服的感叹。温暖的肠肉包裹着李赫宰的性器，性器的温度让李东海感觉自己的小腹要烧起来了。李东海搭上李赫宰的肩膀，开始缓缓地上下律动。

“海海，快一点……”李赫宰咬着牙，缓慢的动作让他更加清晰的感受到肠肉的蠕动，李赫宰想狠狠贯穿李东海。

李东海缓缓地动作着，每一次往下坐都让李赫宰的性器直直的戳向他的敏感点，他的性器前端已经开始冒出透明的液体，李东海开始加快速度，车身因为李东海的动作开始剧烈摇晃。

“东海快一点！”李赫宰一声低吼，开始跟着李东海的律动挺腰，肉体撞击的声音在车内回荡，李赫宰猛然一个翻身，将李东海压在后座，本该被绑着的双手握住李东海的双手，十指交缠。李东海还来不及惊呼，就被李赫宰堵住了嘴。李赫宰缠着李东海的舌头与之共舞，下身不断挺动抽插着，李东海的呻吟被李赫宰堵住。前几天李东海给挂上的风铃不断作响，淫靡的肉体撞击声和清脆的风铃声交织在一起。

李赫宰含住李东海挺立的乳头，大手抚摸着另一边的乳头，李东海不断的娇吟让李赫宰越来越用力的撞击着李东海的后穴，打出白色的泡沫。敏感点被不断的撞击，李东海大脑一片空白，快感冲击着李东海的神经，李东海收紧了后穴，精液喷射而出，洒在李赫宰的T恤上。李赫宰也被李东海突然收紧的后穴绞得射精，滚烫的精液一股一股的灌进李东海的后穴，李东海伸手摸了摸自己鼓起的小腹，喘着粗气，说：“哥哥的精液真好吃~还想要~”

“回家再要。”李赫宰抱着李东海坐在后座休息，听到李东海浪得没边的话，拍了拍李东海的屁股，说。

“想看星星。”李东海靠在李赫宰怀里，说。

李赫宰抱着李东海弯腰起身，单手搂着李东海的腰，伸手按下了按钮。天窗打开，李东海仰起头，看着美丽的夜空。

“李赫宰，我好爱你呀。”

“我也很爱我们海海。”

“你知不知道男人上完床之后说的话都不可信？”李东海扭头，戳了戳李赫宰的下巴。

李赫宰握住李东海的手亲了一下，说：“那你明天白天说给我听。”

“我以后天天说给你听。”

“你知不知道，你每说一次爱我，我爱你的程度就会更深一点？”

“我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你。”

“李东海，我非常非常爱你。”

“回家吧。”

“好。”

驱车回到家，李赫宰抱着李东海上楼。

李赫宰射在体内的精液流了出来，腿间的滑腻让李东海非常不舒服，在李赫宰怀里不停地扭动，“都怪你，流出来了啊！”

“正好，一会儿不用润滑了。”李赫宰笑着说完，掏出钥匙打开门，关好门鞋一脱，抱着李东海就往房间走。

李东海被扔在床上，李赫宰三两下就扒光了李东海的衣服，快速的脱了自己的衣服，将李东海按在床上。

“小坏蛋，你还敢绑我，自己舒服了，我还没舒服呢。”李赫宰拍了拍李东海屁股，“屁股翘高一点。”

“哥哥轻一点~”李东海高高的翘起了屁股，趴在上半身趴在床上，等待着李赫宰带给他的又一轮高潮。

李赫宰亲了亲李东海的臀尖，扶住早已坚硬的性器，插进李东海的后穴。

刚才的精液变成了现在的润滑剂，李赫宰开始缓慢的抽插，双手不停地抚摸李东海的后背。李东海的乳尖不断摩擦着床单，布料和乳尖的摩擦让李东海更加兴奋。

后入让李赫宰能够插得更深，李赫宰每一次都狠狠地插进最深处，惹得李东海不停地尖叫。

“叫大声点！”李赫宰一掌甩在李东海的屁股上，发出清脆的一声响，李东海叫得更大声了。

“啊……赫宰~太深了~”

“李赫宰~我受不了了~轻点~”

李赫宰俯下身亲了亲李东海的耳尖，大手握住李东海的性器撸动起来。李赫宰放慢了动作，温柔的戳弄着李东海的敏感点，快感一波又一波的涌上李东海的大脑，正当李东海想要射精的时候，李东海感觉身下被套上了一个东西，没办法射精。

李赫宰观察着李东海的表情，在李东海即将射精的时候，套上了锁精环。快感得不到释放，李东海急得要哭了出来，李东海扭头看着李赫宰，李赫宰凑过去舔掉了李东海眼角的泪花。

“你坏~”李东海翻身，李赫宰的性器抽离出来，下一秒李东海被李赫宰按住腿，性器又回到了温暖的甬道。

“李赫宰我要射，你让我射！”李东海哭着挣扎，却被李赫宰死死按住，李赫宰亲吻着李东海的眼睛，舔掉咸涩的泪水。李赫宰低声说：“这是你绑住我手的惩罚，你必须和我一起射。”

李东海一听，开始收紧自己的后穴，被李赫宰一掌甩在屁股上，“不许绞，你敢绞的话今晚你就别想睡觉！”

李东海一听，放松了后穴，委屈的抱着李赫宰的脖子，带着哭腔不停地呻吟，“我想射，我难受~”

“一会就好了啊。”李赫宰含住李东海的嘴唇吮吸，李东海不停的流泪，满脸泪水。

“李赫宰你快点~”李东海委委屈屈的说着，下身不断迎合李赫宰的动作，只求李赫宰快点打到顶峰，让他释放出来。

李东海含住了李赫宰的乳头，用牙齿轻轻研磨，舌头不断舔舐乳尖，李赫宰被刺激得猛烈地撞击着李东海的后穴，一下又一下，撞得李东海的后穴一片通红。

“呜……赫宰……”

“海海！”

李赫宰一声低吼，解开了锁精环，一股一股的精液射到李赫宰的身上，李赫宰一挺身，滚烫的精液喷洒到李东海的后穴深处。李东海倒在床上，憋了很久的射精让他手脚无力。李赫宰抱着李东海亲了亲李东海的额头，说：“海海，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

“再来一次。”

“给老子滚！今晚你别想再来一次！”

“但是你又硬了耶。”李赫宰握住李东海半硬的性器，说，“我来替你解决吧。”

淫靡的声音回荡在房间，S市第一炮王，就这样被按着做了一次又一次。

05.  
“这又是你的哪条鱼？”李赫宰看着工作室门口的男人，对这样的场面习以为常，回头打趣到。

李东海不在意的回答：“看来还是你不够努力，不然整个S市都知道我是你的人了。”

李赫宰若有所思的摸了摸下巴，心里有个想法在发芽。

某一天，李东海走在大街上，准备去买咖啡。

对面大楼巨大的电子屏突然出现了他和李赫宰的合照。周围的人开始惊呼，人们掏出手机记录下这一刻。

“我亲爱的男朋友李东海先生。”  
“我不太会说情话，只会一句干巴巴的我爱你。”  
“我从前不相信爱情，直到遇见你，我才明白原来爱一个人是这样的感觉。”  
“当你说第一次说想我的时候，当我看见你手机相册里全是我的照片的时候，我对之前的一切都释怀。”

“李东海先生，和我一起共度余生吧。”

大屏幕上，李赫宰认真的盯着镜头，真挚的说着。

“我会尽我所能，给你一个你想要的未来。”

“你愿意，和李赫宰一起共度余生吗？”

街上人们议论纷纷，李东海认真的看着大屏幕上的李赫宰，坚定的点了点头。

“我愿意。”


	4. 番外

01.  
七月十八日，李赫宰和李东海在夏威夷举办了婚礼。

就算李赫宰怨气冲天，婚礼还是应了李东海的要求办得十分简单。

“告白订婚的场面够大了，别说整个S市了，怕是全国都知道了。”李东海撇撇嘴，说，“我不想我们的婚礼变成其他人的谈资，听我的，婚礼一切从简。”

李赫宰给李东海选着婚礼礼服的款式，怎么看都不满意，抬头问李东海，“要不直接定制吧，婚礼就这么一次，礼服必须是最好的。”

“李赫宰你到底有没有听我说话！”李东海瞪着大眼睛，质问道，“我说了婚礼一切从简！”

“但是婚礼只有一次！”

“反正你有钱，我们可以每年办一次。”李东海无所谓的说，“但是第一次必须听我的，去夏威夷，一切从简，别搞得这么繁琐，我是去结婚的不是去受罪的。”

“海海……”李赫宰拉着李东海的袖子，“我想给你一个终身难忘的婚礼。”

“你可以在其他方面难忘一点。”李东海戳了戳李赫宰的胸口，坏笑着说。

李赫宰翻了个白眼，“你到底是爱我还是爱我的身子。”

“爱你就是爱你的身子。”李东海坐上李赫宰的腿，“如果我连你的身子都不馋了，你就要哭了呀赫宰。”

李赫宰搂着李东海的腰，合上了礼服的册子，靠在李东海的肩上蹭了蹭。

“大白鲨，婚礼怎么办呀？”李东海挠挠李赫宰的下巴，笑着问。

李赫宰埋在李东海的胸口，闷声说：“去夏威夷穿沙滩裤结婚。”

“不要怨气这么重嘛，不知道的还以为你是什么豪门怨妇。”李东海抱着李赫宰的头揉了一通，亲亲李赫宰的额头。

李赫宰嘟着嘴凑到李东海嘴角边狠狠亲了一口，“我才不是怨妇。”

“是，你是怨夫。”李东海笑着说，“只属于我的怨夫。”

结婚那天，李东海还是换上了李赫宰悄悄准备的礼服。

白色的西装非常合身，李东海整理了一下领结，走出了房间。李赫宰坐在小套房的沙发里等待着李东海，看着盛装的李东海，手里的手机没握住，砸在了地上，发出一声巨响。

“海海……”李赫宰低头看了看自己的沙滩裤，又看了看李东海身上穿的，他为李东海定制的白色西装，愣愣的叫了一声。

李东海别扭的捂住李赫宰的眼睛，把李赫宰推进房间关上门，站在门口大喊：“你快点换好衣服出来！”

李赫宰拿起自己的黑色西装，笑出了声。

李东海真是一个别扭的小朋友啊。

换上礼服，李赫宰打开门，走到李东海面前伸出手，温柔地说：“亲爱的李东海先生，我们该去教堂了。”

“好的，李赫宰先生。”李东海挽住李赫宰的手，和李赫宰一起走出小套房。

金钟云也穿得很正式，看着携手走出来的两人，举起了手中的香槟，微笑着说：“新婚快乐。”

李东海笑着开了个小玩笑：“还没结呢，说不定我宣誓的时候突然反悔了呢。”

“海海……你不要这样……”李赫宰听见李东海的玩笑话，心里一堵，委委屈屈的开口说。

金钟云看着李赫宰的样子，嫌弃地凑到李东海耳边，悄悄地说：“你看他那个怨气冲天的样子。”

“还好啦，我受得了就可以了。”李东海看了眼委委屈屈的李赫宰，说，“哥，你不懂我的快乐。”

“行了赶紧去教堂吧。”

教堂内，神父看着两人，严肃认真的说到：“李赫宰先生，你愿意和你面前的这个男人结成终身伴侣吗？无论贫穷还是富贵，健康还是疾病，一生一世忠于他，爱护他，守护他？”

李赫宰没有一丝犹豫，语气坚定且真挚，“我愿意。”

“李东海先生，你愿意和你面前的这个男人结为终身伴侣吗？无论富贵还是贫穷，健康还是疾病，一生一世忠于他，爱护他，守护他？”

李东海没有急着回答，他侧头，看了看有些紧张的李赫宰，伸出手牵住李赫宰的手，手指穿过李赫宰的指缝，和李赫宰十指相扣。

李赫宰侧头看着李东海的笑容，只听见李东海慢慢的，坚定的说出自己的答案。

“我愿意。”

02.  
婚后，李赫宰和李东海过上了恩恩爱爱卿卿我我黏黏腻腻的小日子。

直到结婚一周年之前。

结婚一周年的前一个星期，李赫宰发现李东海开始不安分了。

总是瞒着他出门，也不说出门干什么，直到金钟云告诉他，他在酒吧看见李东海和另一个男人在喝酒，举止有些亲密。

“你要去哪里？”李赫宰看着打算换鞋出门的李东海，站在门口，带着不满的问到。

李东海穿好鞋，笑着搂住李赫宰的脖子，在李赫宰嘴上亲了一口，说：“我去见见朋友。”

“是朋友还是旧情人啊。”李赫宰抱着胸，冷冰冰的说，“你最近天天出门，招呼都不打一声，我不问你就不会和我说是吗？”

“李赫宰，我说了我是去见朋友。”李东海拉下脸，无奈的看着李赫宰，解释到，“我们在一起之后我就全部断干净了，你不是知道的吗？”

“那你这几天去干什么了？”李赫宰低下头，问到，“云哥告诉我他在酒吧遇到你和另一个男人在一起，看起来很亲密，云哥没必要骗我。”

“确实，云哥没必要骗你。”李东海点了点头，“我确实和朋友在酒吧玩了。”

“你们干什么了？”李赫宰盯着李东海，看着李东海坦荡的神情，李赫宰有些后悔问出这个问题。

李东海冷冷抬眼，说：“你觉得我们干什么了？上床了？”

“李东海！”李赫宰攥紧了拳头，低吼道。

“李赫宰，我们已经结婚这么久了，你今天说这些话，说到底就是没有真正的信任我。”李东海淡淡地说，“我是因为爱和你结婚，并不是因为我想要一段长久且稳定的关系和你结婚，但是你到现在都不懂。”

“东海，嫉妒心有多可怕你知道吗？”李赫宰放下手，无力地垂在腿侧，“我怕我会失去你，我没有安全感。”

李东海黑着脸，说：“我们在一起少说也快两年了，我实在不知道还能怎么给你安全感。”

“反正在家里你也是发脾气，这几天我就不回家了，什么时候能和我好好说话了你再给我打电话吧，阴阳怪气我听烦了。”李东海说完，侧身绕过李赫宰，离开了别墅。

偌大的别墅只剩下李赫宰一个人。

李赫宰失魂落魄的坐在沙发上。

自从搬来别墅之后，好像一切都变了。

如果搬回去，一切都会回到从前吗？李赫宰烦躁的揉了揉头发，动起了搬家的心思。

李东海驱车前往自己的工作室，崔始源已经等待了一会儿了，看到李东海到来，崔始源笑了笑，拥抱了一下李东海。

“我男人吃醋了，拦着我质问了一通。”李东海烦躁的说，“臭男人烦死了，我都不想给他准备惊喜了。”

崔始源调侃道：“和他离婚呗。”

“离个屁，老子舍不得。”李东海瞪了崔始源一眼，“离是不可能离的，这辈子都不可能离的。”

“可惜。”

“可惜什么，我说的东西你准备好了没？”李东海问到。

崔始源摇了摇头，从包里拿出一把车钥匙，递给李东海：“以前也没见你这么用心的选礼物。”

“他很喜欢车，家里跑车都好几辆。”李东海晃了晃车钥匙，“这辆车他念了很久了，就是限量弄不到名额。”

“然后你就盯上我了，你可真行，有了男人不要兄弟。”崔始源翻了个白眼，说。

李东海嬉笑着说：“这不是我们崔总神通广大嘛，你看我就提了一句你就轻松弄来了，我们崔总强啊。”

“一般强一般强，平平无奇世界富豪罢了。”崔始源笑着摆了摆手，说出的话让李东海笑倒在椅子上。

“纪念日要到了，这是我给你们的结婚一周年的礼物。”崔始源拿出一个丝绒盒子，递给李东海，接着说，“该做的我都做了，我明天就要飞德国了，以后有机会带着你男人和我吃顿饭吧，省的他乱吃飞醋。”

李东海收下了盒子，站起身，说：“谢谢，有机会一定让你俩见面，让他因为自己乱吃醋羞愧致死，走吧，去吃饭。”

李东海真的如他所说，几天都没有回家。

李赫宰守着空荡荡的别墅，别墅里天天都回荡着“李东海快回来吧”“李东海我错了”“海海我不能没有你啊”之类的话语。

管家阿姨周末从家里回来就看着李赫宰连续几天都萎靡不振的样子，也没有看见李东海的身影，忍了好几天终于忍不住了，好奇的问了一句：“和东海闹别扭了？”

“离家出走不要我了。”李赫宰趴在沙发上，委屈地说，“我看他出去的脸色很不好，我也不敢找他惹他生气。”

“你们结婚纪念日不是要到了吗？”阿姨说，“东海这么浪漫一个人，说不定给你准备惊喜去了。”

李赫宰突然坐起身，看着客厅里挂着的两人在夏威夷的合照。

他前几天准备礼物也忙得不行，金钟云提醒他才发现李东海不对。现在想想，李东海应该也是在准备纪念日的礼物啊！

李赫宰一拍脑袋，“完了，我现在追妻还来得及吗？”

“估计来不及了吧。”阿姨看了看手机，“今天已经十七号了，而且已经快八点了。”

“完了完了，就光赌气了，这都能忘我真特么是个臭男人。”李赫宰猛地一拍自己的脑袋，看着合照，拿起手机和钥匙站起身。

“阿姨，我走了啊，家里交给你了！”李赫宰说完，飞奔离开了别墅。

李赫宰开着车，拨了李东海的电话，没响两声李东海就接了。

“怨夫，舍得给我打电话了？”李东海打趣地说着，李赫宰却只想哭。

“海海我错了，你回家吧。”李赫宰忍住眼泪，急忙说到。

李东海轻声笑了笑，“我就在家里呀。”

李东海看着坐在帐篷里，看着精心布置过的小家，笑着对李赫宰说：“我一直都在家里呀，家里布置得很好看呀李赫宰。”

李赫宰心里咯噔一下。

完了，结婚纪念日的惊喜也没了。

“如果是为了结婚一周年准备的话，我很满意。”李东海轻声说，“我以为你个臭男人忘了。”

“关于你的事，我都不会忘。”李赫宰眉眼柔和了几分，说到。

“赫宰~我想你啦。”李东海躺在帐篷里，看着绳子上挂着的两人的合照，轻声说。

“我马上就回家。”李赫宰一脚踩下油门，向着家的方向飞奔。

03.  
李赫宰没有想过，回到家会是这样一幅风景。

李东海带着猫咪发箍，脖子上系着项圈，牵引绳垂在沙发上，全身上下就穿了一件微微透明的白衬衫，白衬衫很大，刚好遮住了李东海的下身，李赫宰定睛一看，李东海的身后，还有一根毛茸茸的猫尾巴。

“铲屎的，来伺候主子了。”李东海摇了摇屁股，尾巴跟着李东海的动作摇来摇去，李赫宰呆呆的走上前，小帐篷顶得老高，李东海看着李赫宰呆愣的模样，笑出了声。李东海跪在沙发上，扬起纯真的笑容，手抚上李赫宰高高顶起的小帐篷，一脸天真的问：“铲屎的，这是什么呀？”

李赫宰咽了一口口水，摸了摸李东海的猫耳朵，说：“这是用来伺候你的东西。”

“又大又硬，还烫手。”李东海砸吧砸吧嘴，仰头看着李赫宰，左边的衬衫滑落下来，露出白皙的肩，李东海伸手抱住李赫宰的腰，用胸口蹭了蹭李赫宰的下身，“会不会疼呀？”

“只要宝宝听话就不会疼。”李赫宰抽出皮带，扔到地上，一把掀开了李东海的衬衫，大手覆上李东海柔软的胸肌，用力揉捏了几下，另一只手捏着李东海的乳头，轻轻摩挲，只听李东海一声浪叫，软软的倒在了沙发上，翻个身翘起屁股，摇了摇系在腰间的尾巴。

李赫宰哪里忍得住？急忙脱了衣服，拿起桌上的润滑油，却被李东海拉住手腕。

“大白鲨，今天可以直接进来哟。”李东海笑着，拿开挡住了后穴的尾巴，说，“这是给你的礼物。”

李赫宰盯着一张一合的后穴，咽了咽口水，俯身着亲吻李东海的后穴，滑向李东海的会阴处舔舐。李东海脸颊染上潮红，伸手拉了拉李赫宰的手臂，娇声说：“主人，海海想要~”

“马上就给你，我们海海想要的，都给你。”李赫宰到了一手润滑抹在自己的性器上，拍了拍李东海的屁股，直直挺进李东海的后穴，碾过李东海的敏感点。

李东海浪叫一声，身体不由自主的随着李赫宰抽插的频率动起来。李赫宰看着浪的不成样子的李东海，牵起牵引绳，迫使李东海仰头。

李赫宰俯下身吻住李东海的唇，舌头交缠起舞，口水顺着李东海的脖子滑下去，打湿了本就半透明的衬衫。李赫宰不断地挺动下身，粗长滚烫的性器狠狠地顶着李东海的小腹，今天的李赫宰插得格外的深，每一次挺进都像是要刺穿李东海的身体，李东海手摸了摸自己的小腹，却被狠狠地顶了一下。

李东海失神的看向自己的小腹，每一次都被李赫宰顶得凸起，伸手抚摸就能感觉到李赫宰性器的形状。

“小猫咪，主人干的你爽不爽？”李赫宰咬住李东海的耳垂，问到。

“嗯……啊……主人好棒……”

“海海……好喜欢……”

李东海一声又一声的浪叫，身后流下的液体粘在皮质的沙发上，有些滑腻，李赫宰看着被插得通红的后穴，揪住了李东海的猫尾巴，用猫尾巴的尾部搔弄李东海的屁股。

“哈哈哈哈………不要弄……好痒啊……”李东海受不了这样的搔弄，毛茸茸的尾巴刺激的他收紧了后穴，绞得李赫宰倒吸一口冷气，李赫宰急忙放下猫尾巴，手抚摸着李东海的屁股，“宝贝儿放松，你要绞死我了。”

“对不起主人，海海错了。”李东海急忙道歉，却不想他的道歉，让李赫宰当场落泪。

明明只是情事里调情的话，李赫宰却忍不住想哭。

明明做错的人是他，道歉的却是李东海，明明是他先发脾气，也不找李东海，李东海却用这样的方式向他示好。

李赫宰想着，眼泪掉了下来，滴落在李东海的背上。

李东海没有察觉这么多，沉迷在李赫宰带来的极致快感之中无法自拔，李东海扭过头，想转身抱住李赫宰，却看见李赫宰通红的眼眶。

“你哭什么呀？”李东海转身，随着李东海的转身，李赫宰的性器在李东海体内转了一圈，全方位的刺激了李东海敏感点，李东海呻吟一声，抱住李赫宰的脖子，“亲爱的，别哭嘛。”

李赫宰埋在李东海肩颈处，眼泪打湿了李东海的肩膀，下身还在不断地挺动，李赫宰鼻音十分重，在李东海耳边说到：“我就是觉得很对不起你。”

“是呀，你太对不起我了。”李东海认真的点点头，“结婚一年了你都还在怀疑我找野男人，你是不是对自己太没有信心了呀。”

李赫宰用力一挺身，狠狠撞击了李东海的敏感点，惹得李东海大声的呻吟。

“啊……看嘛，就这样……别的男人也满足不了我啊。”李东海忍着呻吟，说，“而且我都和你结婚了，我要不是爱你爱到死我会和你结婚吗大白鲨？”

李赫宰哭着说：“海海对不起，我不该误会你，我不该想太多，我应该完全信任你的。”

“我真的害怕你离开我，我不能没有你啊。”李赫宰一边哭一边挺动腰身，撞击的李东海说不出话。

李赫宰狠狠地吻住李东海的嘴唇研磨，用力抽插着，李东海无力的环住李赫宰腰身，任由李赫宰动作，双眼迷茫地看着眼前放大的脸，身体迎合着李赫宰动作，沙发上满是流下的液体，在灯光的照射下反射出光，沙发上太滑，李赫宰直接抱起李东海，托住李东海的屁股向房间走去。每走一步，性器就抖动一下，顶着李东海的前列腺不断戳弄着。

李赫宰抱着李东海走向房间的窗台，窗台很大，可以坐下两个人，李赫宰轻轻地放下李东海，性器短暂的抽出李东海的后穴，李东海跪在窗台上，翘起屁股，又将李赫宰的火热纳入身体之中。

看着窗外灯火通明的街道，李东海心里莫名的升起一抹兴奋，有可能被偷窥到他们做爱这件事，就让李东海无比的兴奋。

“宝贝，一会儿有惊喜。”李赫宰声音嘶哑，温柔的抽插着。

李赫宰每次都在李东海要射精的时候抽出性器，让李东海得不到满足，李东海气的想打人，但每次在他暴怒的时候，李赫宰又插得他说不出话。

李赫宰看了一眼墙上的时间，微笑着说：“宝贝~看窗外，有惊喜。”

李东海抬头，看着窗外的夜景，不知道李赫宰说的惊喜究竟是什么。李赫宰却在这一刻加快了抽插的速度，九浅一深的方式让李东海叫得越来越大声，李东海也毫不顾忌，放声浪叫着。

时针指向十二点，李东海听见一声响，抬头一看，漫天烟火映入眼帘。

这是李赫宰送给他的纪念日礼物。

李赫宰还在李东海体内驰骋着，越来越用力的撞击李东海的身体，李东海看着漫天烟火，看着烟花上的字，在李赫宰的急速抽插下，释放了出来。李赫宰也释放在李东海的体内。两人相拥着看着窗外的烟火。

“Aloha。”李赫宰抱起李东海，轻声说到。

李东海环住李赫宰脖子，给了李赫宰一个大大的笑容：“Aloha。”

“以后我们搬回来住吧，比起别墅，我更喜欢这里。”

“海海，你要知道，我们家是你做主的。”

“那就这样决定了！”

04.  
李赫宰收到李东海送的限量跑车时，抱着李东海转了好几个圈。

“海海我太爱你了！”

“因为我送你跑车所以你才爱我吗？”

“当然……”看着李东海瞬间拉下的脸，李赫宰笑着抱住李东海，“不是啦！”

“不管海海送不送礼物，我都会爱你一辈子的。”

“得了吧臭男人，我的礼物就是那场烟花吗！”李东海瞪着眼睛，小声嘟囔，“俗气！老套！”

李赫宰神秘一笑，“当然不是啦，别急，一会儿礼物就来了。”

当李东海看到股份转让书的时候，一脸震惊的看着李赫宰。

“你疯了吗？股份全部给我，那你怎么办！”李东海扯着李赫宰袖子，问到。

李赫宰握着李东海的手，签下了李东海的名字，说：“你的就是我的，有什么不一样的？”

“股份归你，你归我，我不亏。”李赫宰笑着说到。

李东海看着那张薄薄的纸，心情很复杂：“要是我们要离婚，你不就血亏？”

“呸呸呸，说什么话，我们怎么可能离婚！”李赫宰轻轻的拍了拍李东海的嘴，“离婚这辈子都不可能！”

“行吧，我就勉为其难的收下你的礼物。”李东海笑着扒拉了一下李赫宰的刘海，“以后别惹我，惹我生气我就让你净身出户！”

“好的老婆~”


End file.
